Truth and Denile
by 3M Hooks
Summary: Denile isn't only a river in Egypt, it runs in the Wizarding world, but when the Toad at the end on the pain-bow finds a certain series, the tempers run high. Will the truth come out or will the OOC characters remain? JKR owns. T for language... PLZ R&R!
1. The GryffindorSlytherin group

**Disclaimer is on the summery...  
>Yeah, that's right there...<br>Right down there in the summery...  
>Well, that's all I wanted to say, so...<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>LET THE READING COMMENCE!<br>**

* * *

><p>Denile isn't only a river in Egypt, it runs in the Wizarding world, but when the Toad at the end on the pain-bow finds a certain series, the tempers run high. Will the truth come out or will the OOC characters remain? JKR owns. T for language...<p>

* * *

><p>The Truth and Denial<p>

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all in Potions waiting for the final bell to ring, only to hear the horrible familiar "Hem hem," and the sickening, falsely-sweet voice that followed, much to their horror.

"All students are to report to the Great Hall on Tuesday for a _special_ event. All classes and other events are cancelled as we will be in the Great Hall from 6 a.m. until 10 o'clock for the next twelve days. Nothing shall happen during these twelve days.

"Arrive on time and you shall be rewarded. Arrive late, and detention for a week. Thank you. Now get to your common rooms."

Harry glared at nothing in particular, disgusted by this latest announcement. "Ugh, Umbridge! Better not be another educational decree. What number is it at already, anyway? Four hundred?" Harry asked darkly as he, Ron and Hermione walked up the stairs to their common room, while passing a Gryffindor first year that seemed to run into them a lot, and not just in the common rooms. She seemed to show up every time they left the Great Hall, the common room, the dorms, and when they left Hagrid's hut.

Finally Ron cracked. He turned and faced the first year and almost yelled, "Are you following us? 'Cause if you aren't how come you seem to know where we are all of the time?"

"I have insight." She said.

"Like what _kind _of insight?" Hermione asked in a tone that was kind and gentle, unlike Ron. The little girl just beckoned for Hermione to lean down, and whispered into her ear. Hermione's eyes went as round as Dobby's as she heard what the girl had to say. "Follow her." Was all Hermione said.

Ron and Harry just looked at each other shrugged as the first year grabbed Hermione's hand and headed to the fifth floor corridor that held the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. She walked up to it, paced three times in a straight line and then, the door to the room of requirement appeared.

The girl walked inside, and beckoned the trio in.

The inside of the room of requirement had the layout of a coffee shop that you could easily have a nice chat in before leaving for work. The little girl took one of the chairs, waited for the others to sit, and started to talk.

"My name is Abigail, and like I told Hermione, I read a series. The series of course, just happens to be the Harry Potter series, which I thought was a myth, until I got my Hogwarts letter. So, I grabbed the books and movies, and added them to my trunk of things for Hogwarts. Something is going to happen in a few days time, so I found this to be the perfect time to bring them out-" Abigail was saying until she was cut off by Harry.

"You mean to say that I'm in books and movies?"

"No, they are about your life at Hogwarts and sometimes during the summer," Abigail explained. "I know all about what you did: the Stone, Quirrel, The Polyjuice Potion, the Basilisk, The Sword, _Riddle_, Snuffles, what happened in the graveyard and _everything_ else."

"OI! How do you know all of that?"

"I told you. I read the books."

"Well, then do you know what Umbridge is doing?" Ron asked.

Surprisingly, it wasn't Abigail who answered. It was Hermione. "She gave the books to Umbridge, the movies to Dumbledore. He watched the movies and owled her from his hiding place (that she now knows), and told her best friend that is in Slytherin, to give the books to Umbridge with the idea to read them to the school to prove that you didn't lie."

"Ron, don't give me that look. Not all Slytherins are evil. Jasmine isn't, she just likes to act the part," said Abigail as soon as she caught the look on Ron's face.

"I like the plan," Said Harry giving the small girl an approving look. If she could make friends with a Slytherin and still be nice, all in first year, then she couldn't be that bad. –Ish.

"Great! One more thing: can I join the DA?" she asked Harry. It was impossible not to say yes to that puppy dog face. Harry ended up saying that if she was any good, she could join.

"You won't be sorry Harry!" She squealed in delight, jumping up to hug him in a very Dobby like way. "Thank you sooo much! I got to go, and you might want to use the cloak and the map to get around the Toad," she said with a wink, and was gone.

Harry Potter Harry Potter Harry Potter

"Today," began the Toad (aka Umbridge), "We have a very special book to start reading. It was brought to me by two certain first years; Ms. Abigail and Ms. Jasmine of the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses."

At those words, there was a loud outbreak of whispers, and one exclamation by Theodore Nott saying; "What Slytherin in their right mind would befriend a Gryffindor?"

At once Theodore wished he hadn't spoken because Abigail stood up at the Gryffindor table and walked over to where Jasmine was standing and linked arms with her.

They then walked swiftly and purposefully towards Theodore where they simultaneously said, "And would you like to say that to our faces?"

Abigail had a mad gleam in her eyes and a scary look on her face, while Jasmine had an evil glint in her eyes and a creepy look on her face. It was enough to make anyone feel afraid.

The two first years alone were able to make Theodore sink down in his seat and wish that he was anywhere but there. And everyone could see that.

In a soft, evil and audible whisper not unlike the way McGonagall and Snape could hold attention, Abigail said, "Would you like to test us?"

Jasmine continued in that same voice, "Because it's one of you against two of us."

They together said, continuing in that voice, "Though we may just be first years, but we can do more advanced magic than you. We are mudbloods and proud of it! We know some sixth and seventh year magic and we are not afraid to use it."

Theodore just whimpered before saying, "Yes misses," in a weak, squeaky voice.

The teachers just stared. Never in all of Hogwarts history had a Slytherin and Gryffindor been as tight as those two girls. Not even Snape and Evans. They worked together in every class that they had together and in flying lessons, they helped each other. The teachers were seriously considering making a team of combined houses to try for the cup. The Gryffindor was a natural born seeker, possibly better than Potter, and the Slytherin was a natural born Keeper, better than Wood!

The girls smiled happily and , made their way back to their respective tables, though halfway back they stopped, looking at each other, making a silent agreement. Then Abigail looked at the teachers and asked, "Would it be alright if Jasmine sat with me at the Gryffindor table-" and Jasmine finished, "-or Abigail sat with me at the Slytherin table?"

The teachers looked at the others before putting up a privacy charm.

"Albus, do you think it wise to let the girls sit at one of their tables?" Minervera asked Dumbledore.

"Why Minervera, I would think that you would like house unity," Snape said, though you could see in his eyes that he didn't like the idea either.

"Professors, I see no harm in allowing the girls to sit together. Let them sit at the Slytherin table, show the others that at least one Gryffindor doesn't mind sitting with the Slytherins."

They removed the privacy charm and Dumbledore told them with a twinkle in his eyes, "You may sit at the Slytherin table. No one will harm them," He added with a look at the two rival tables, "as they are a great role model for all of you. Remember them when they leave."

The two girls just headed to the Slytherin table where they sat, while the Gryffindors and Slytherins were yelling "TRAITORS!" at the top of their lungs. The two girls just smirked.

The Golden Trio, however, was shocked at the fact that the two girls were making such a statement. "They're taking this far," said Harry.

"I know, this is amazing!" Ron whispered back to him.

Hermione however, wasn't selective about who heard her and yelled, "Well, I think they're BRILLIANT!"

The Hall stared at them, shocked, leaving Umbridge an open window to start reading…

**Harry Potter and The Philosophers Stone.**

**By JK Rowling.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my escape from writers block. You can always insult Umbridge. When I finish this story. Hopefully my writers block for the HP reads PJO willl be gone... ^^,<br>I will not abandon a single story.**

**Read and Review, and you might get to be a character. The person who submits the most reviews by chapter 12, and has no flames, and is good at their reviews, will get to be added to a poll to see if they get to be on the story.**

**R/R please!**


	2. The Boy Who Lived Read

Denile isn't only a river in Egypt, it runs in the Wizarding world, but when the Toad at the end on the pain-bow finds a certain series, the tempers run high. Will the truth come out or will the OOC characters remain? JKR owns. T for language...

* * *

><p>The Boy Who Lived<p>

* * *

><p><em>The Hall sat shocked. Leaving Umbridge a window to start reading…<em>

_**Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone.**_

_**By JK Rowling.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One, the Boy Who Lived<strong>

"Harry that's you!" shouted a random Hufflepuff into the small window of silence.

"You do know that you are talking to a book," Fred yelled back at the kid who sat there, shocked.

"Hem, hem." Many turned to face their current Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who was looking annoyed. When she finally had the whole school's attention, she opened her mouth to read: **Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,**

"Oh no, not them," Harry said loud enough for the whole Hall to hear, though not by yelling.

A couple of Goblets at different tables exploded, though they didn't have anything in them, so they were easily repaired. Everyone looked towards the-boy-who-lived and gazed at his looked at Harry's panic stricken face, and motioned for Ron to scoot closer to them.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah, Harry, you can tell us," Ron whispered in a cautious tone, wary of Harry's temper now days. Ever since the Prophet had started to call him a liar, he had blown up over small just buried his face in his hands, hoping that the first eleven years of his life wouldn't be shown in the very wrong he was.

**of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

"You're welcome!" Lee Jordan yelled to the Halls amusement, causing a breakout of snickers.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"Yes, we know that you don't," someone suddenly growled. "You made sure of that for the sixteen years of his life that he lived with you!" The interrupter, surprisingly, wasn't Ron or Hermione; it was Jasmine, and she and Abigail looked livid.

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son **

"Yes, very small," Abigail said to the snickers of the Weasley clan and the Golden Trio. No one else got the joke.

**called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

"Yes," Jasmine said. "Dudley is very fine." She said it with a serious look and straight face that only her best friend could beat. The Weasley twins were impressed.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

Harry exclaimed very loudly, "Yes, and we Potters are very proud of that." To the amusement of all who knew the Dursleys. (Weasleys, Trio and the 'Jr Twins', Abigail and Jasmine)

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. **

"Cause they aren't boring." Abigail said in such a serious voice that nobody laughed because they believed in that "logic".

**The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"Yep. Cause Harry is the bad kid." Ginny said to the amusement of the Hall. The twins had looks of glee on their face thinking: We corrupted Ginny! We corrupted Ginny! In a weird melodious chant.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

"Hmm, nothing's changed," Harry muttered so that only the few Gryffindors near him could hear, causing them to snort.

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window. At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed,**

Fred and George yelled, "How do you miss a whale?" with such confused faces, that Harry fell backwards off of his bench and had a laugh attack, along with most of the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and the Jr Twins at the Slytherin table.

After many disgusted looks from Umbridge, the school was on their benches again, with only a few small chuckles.

**because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. **

"Oh, that's how." Said Lee, a look of 'pure' interest plastered across his features.

**"Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.****It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map.**

"MINNIE! " The Twins and Jr Twins + Lee yelled to the Transfiguration teacher's dismay.

"Call me that once more, and detention!"

"Yes Minnie." They all coursed, waiting for her verdict."Oh, carry on." She said to the smirks of the rest of the Professor.

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? **

"You were thinking of Minnie," said a bemused Snape."I preferred teenage Severus. He would never make fun of another Professor," muttered McGonagall, shooting a glare at the potions master.

**It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

"I always said he had a one-track mind," said Abigail.

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. **

"WIZARDS!" Lee yelled, making half of the school students, and a very agitated Umbridge, jump slightly. A lot of people shot him annoyed looks.

**Mr. Du****rsley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something...**

"Nope. Just rumors." said a very angry McGonagall.

**yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

"One-track mind!" said George in such a sing-song tone that he had all the houses' students but the obvious rolling on the ground. The Jr Twins were that house's exception; they joined in the fun.

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open- mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime.**

"Why?"

"Muggles use people called postmen."

"Oh."

**Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road **

"Did he say walk? The world is ending! It's the apocalypse!"

**to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"Oh. Never mind."

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

"Eavesdropping is rude."

"He's always rude."

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard-**

** yes, their son, Harry" **

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. **

The word "COWARD!" rang out in hisses across the Hall.

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to ****disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid.**

"When's he not?" said a DA member who Harry vaguely remembered was called Zabini.

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that... but all the same, those people in cloaks...**"Are wizards you idiot."**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.****"Sorry,"**

"He knows that word?"

"I-did-not-know." Harry said slowly, in a pure state of shock.

**he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at la****st! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!" And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

"How did he get his arms around him?"

"Don't look at me, I don't know."

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"That is a scary thought: no imagination." Fred or George said. No one could tell who.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

"MINNIE!" The Twins, Lee and JR Twins yelled.

**"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior. Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news: "And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin."Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?" **

**"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight." Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over flying by daylight. Mysterious people in cloaks all over the a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...**

"How is the idiot putting it together? Bloody idiots. The Wizarding world wasn't supposed to be so obvious. Merlin, we were exposed." A random Hufflepuff said in annoyance.

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

"Yes." Flitwick sniffed. "Disrespect a dead woman. Hate her. You people are imbeciles and idiots."

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?""Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..." "So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley."Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd." Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?" "I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly."What's his name again Howard, isn't it." "Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me." "Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree." He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. **

Harry had been muttering things about revenge, idiots and Dursleys the entire time Umbridge was reading. Hermione nudged him to get his attention. He was starting to receive a few funny looks.

**While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

"DUMBLEDORE!"

"You know," Said Dumbledore to the Hall. "We might as well just call these five the Marauders and be done with it. Messer's Fred and George are like Prongs, Mr. Jordan is like Padfoot and Misses Abigail and Jasmine are like Moony." He raised his hands in a respective manner, and said to the new Marauders, "Wormtail is not ever going to be included and given as nickname to any of the five new Marauders. The reasons for that are to be shown in Mr. Potter's third year. Now, Marauders, would you do the Honors?"

The Marauders all stood up as one, and said the phrase in one voice, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The Trio just laughed and everyone else was confused.

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

"Yep. Being related to a horse, pig and walrus is a manner of the deepest shame." said Abigail.

"I know! How could we let that secret out Moony?" Jasmine asked.

Lee cut into their conversation and said, "You know Abigail, Jasmine, if it's alright with the Professors, you should join the rest of the Marauders."The group glanced at their Professors with a hopeful gaze. The look in their eyes showed them that it was alright, and the two first years joined their fellow troublemakers.

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them...How very wrong he was.**

"How very much I wish he wasn't…"

Harry muttered, though Dumbledore, seeing the muttering that was going on at the tables, had placed a sonorous charm on the whole Hall so that every word could be heard. Everyone in the hall, both friend and foe, looked over at the Boy-Who-Lived in shock and curiosity. He just banged his head on the table in exasperation, not caring who looked at him funnily.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

"How?" yelled Lee."A little thing called patience," said McGonagall.

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome.**

"Oh, I knew," Albus said, the familiar twinkle lighting his eyes. "I just didn't care." That small sentence caused the whole hall –with the exception of Umbridge- to chuckle. Even the good mannered Slytherins were laughing along.

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known." He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it."Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"MINNIE!" The Jr Marauders yelled to the whole hall.  
>"DETENTION!" yelled McGonagall.<p>

"Whatever you say, Minnie!" they continued to yell, amusing those at the staff table and the rest of the student body.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

"Cause he found you! Now it's his turn to hide!" yelled Abigail.

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked."My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. "Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently."You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."  
><strong>"Yes, that was him," said a bemused Flitwick.

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years." **

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors." She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all.**

"Yes, it would be."

**I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?" **

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

"A what?"

** "A what?" **

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of," **

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -""My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name. All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort."**"Guys, Harry and Dumbledore are right. We should call him V-Voldemort," said Ginny, to the shock of the entire hall. **Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.**

"See?" said Harry in a genuine explanatory voice.

**"I know you haven't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of." "You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

"Only because he's too noble!" yelled Fred.

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."**

Fred blinked, and George and the rest of the Marauders laughed, falling offtheir bench. The Moonys were plain out in hysterics. They had fallen off their bench, and were laughing so hard their faces were red, and their fists were pounding the floor."You- you're like- McGonagall!" gasped Abigail after catching her breath. "You're like a teacher! I can't believe this!"

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

"I did not need to know that Professor. Did wrackspurts addle your brain?" said a blond Ravenclaw whom Harry believed was the one and only Luna Lovegood.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying. About why he's disappeared. About what finally stopped him?" It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer."What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead." Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

"Harry, are you okay?" Ginny said as she migrated over to where he was sitting. He had shown no emotion, and Ginny believed that something was wrong. He just nodded his head. No one could know what he was thinking. Nothing could bring them back, so it was best to just forget.

**"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..." Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder.**

"Thank you for caring, Professor." Harry said in a very broken, small tone that caused every single person in the hall minus the obvious, (The toad, Slytherins and Filch) to look at the Golden Boy in shock and concern.

**"I know... I know..." he said McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone."**

"Story of my life," muttered Harry to the whole Hall.

**Dumbledore nodded glumly."It's - it's true." faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?""We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge.**

"But that's normal," said Susan Bones.

"Not for Muggleborns." Lavender Brown replied.

**It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way." "Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places." **

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

Harry was sitting with his head in his hands.

**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here." cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four."Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!" **

Very quietly, only able to be heard by the sonorous charm, Harry whispered, "Thank you, professor for trying to talk sense into him."

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter." "A letter." repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter. These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future**

Harry jumped up and looked at the Jr Marauders and yelled, "NO! You are not going to try and make Halloween become Harry Potter day for the Wizarding world!"Abigail looked into his eyes and said, "Okay guys, we can cut the poor guy some slack." Then mouthing the words, she added "today…" so that only her fellow Marauders could see, and silently snickered.

**– there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!" **

"Wish they didn't."

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?" **

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore." She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

"Ugh. I sure hope not…" Harry said with a grimace etched into his face.

**"Hagrid's bringing him.""You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"I trust Hagrid with my life." Harry said.

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

"Harry's like Dumbledore!" Jasmine said, missing the dark look that had passed over Harry's face.

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?" A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"Padfoot's bike!" Harry mouthed to Hermione and Ron, a smile on his face.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets."Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle." **

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir." **

**"No problems, were there." **

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol." Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

"Aww!" The girls cooed. The boys mocked him and Harry just sat there. Not blushing, but not particularly interested.

**"Is that where -." whispered Professor McGonagall."Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever.""Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

"He can't. Curse scars can't be fixed by magic, if it is dark magic that does it." Hermione said in her lecture voice.

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with." Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"Padfoot would take offense to that!" Harry yelled to the amusement of all who knew that he was a dog animagus.

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"**

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"**

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out. **

"…"

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir." Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. **

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

"YOU LEFT HIM ON A DOORSTEP!" yelled Ginny loud enough to scare a death eater enough to send him crying him to 'mommy'.

"…"

**"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**


	3. The Vanishing Glass Read

**johnjohn~Thanks... and I tend to do that too... but I will always scan through the chapter incase... YAY! REVIEW PROMISE!**

**Ma'at's Diamond~Update request granted! Thanks for saying it's different... I LOVE being different... Thanks for saying that it looks good... :)**

**thebiggestpotterfreak~OKAY!OKAY!OKAY! I NO DETETE! Me too... sometimes... Thank you! I wont delete anymore... look below for cookies... ;)**

**johnjohn and Ma'at's Diamond... ****Cookie Basket!**

**johnjohn...  
><strong>**(::)(::)(::)(::)  
>(::)(::)(::)(::)<strong>

**Ma'at's Diamond...  
><strong>**(::)(::)(::)(::)  
>(::)(::)(::)(::)<strong>

**thebiggestpotterfreak...**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)  
>(::)(::)(::)(::)<strong>

* * *

><p>Denile isn't only a river in Egypt, it runs in the Wizarding world, but when the Toad at the end on the pain-bow finds a certain series, the tempers run high. Will the truth come out or will the OOC characters remain? JKR owns. T for language...<p>

Chapter Two. The Vanishing Glass

_**"To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**_

"During this chapter, we will eat breakfast seeing as it is already 7 o'clock." Dumbledore said. As soon as those words left his lips, food appeared on the tables. "Oh, and Dolores, let Ms. Granger read. She has been making subtle signs that she has wanted to read ever since the middle of the first chapter.

**Chapter Two. The Vanishing Glass.**

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed.**

"Nothing Else?" Lee asked.

"Nothing." Was the dismal response that he got.

Harry had a terrible feeling in his stomach. Everyone would know about the cupboard. Well, he hadn't told them that, but he told them that they hated him… He started eating his eggs with a feeling of doom…

**Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets - but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother.**

"P-pink b-b-beach ball?" Fred stuttered as he laughed so hard that he felt one of his ribs break. "Ow, ow!" He yelled. George and Lee suffered the same fate, so the remaining unhurt Marauders picked up Fred, George and Lee and helped them hobble to the Hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey following close at their heels.

**The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.**

Snape was surprised. "No pictures of Potter being spoiled like this other boy?" He asked the hall.

Harry groaned, "No. No pictures."

**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.**

**"Up! Get up! Now!" Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.**

"Pleasant thing to wake up to." Ron said as he laughed at the face that popped into his mind. "Mind you, mum isn't very much better."

**"Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

"But it wasn't a dream. The bouterbloubs must have gotten you at an early age, they stimulate your memory." Luna said in her pensive voice.

**His aunt was back outside the door.**

**"Are you up yet." she demanded.**

**"Nearly," said Harry.**

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday." Harry groaned.**

"Harry!" Hermione admonished. "Why did you groan? He's your cousin!"

**"What did you say." his aunt snapped through the door.**

**"Nothing, nothing..." Dudley's birthday - how could he have forgotten. Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, **

"Why the spiders!" Ron groaned.

**because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, **

Harry had just taken a large swig from his goblet of pumpkin juice and swallowed as soon as the word slept was read.

**and that was where he slept.**

Before anyone could comment, Harry had gone rigid. His goblet fell out of his hand, and he fell off of the bench, his eyes half open, his breathing labored. He could barely whisper, "p-poisoned. I-it was p-p-poisoned." before he collapsed. Ron and Hermione both grabbed one of his arms and ran to the hospital wing.

Once those three had left, everyone burst out yelling about how it was "an outrage" and "an abomination" and how the Dursley's were infliction 'child abuse on Harry. All of this happened whilst McGonagall walked over to where Potter had been sitting and grabbed the goblet before running and following the group that had just left the hall.

Lavender Brown, who was sitting nearest to the discarded book, picked it up and started up where Hermione left off.

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry, but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.**

Professor Sprout looked relieved; she could be heard muttering "Well, there's that…"

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, **(growls could be heard as far away was the charms corridor.) **but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age. He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. Harry had a thin face, knobby knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose.**

"That's why there was scotch tape on his glasses…" Ginny mused.

**The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it.**

**"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. **

"CAR CRASH!" This had not come from the students as suspected, but from professor Snape. "A car crash could never kill the Potters. Petunia, you are just asking for a bloody good hex to the-"

"SNAPE! THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE!"

"Sorry." He grumbled, though he didn't sound sorry at all.

**"And don't ask questions." Don't ask questions - that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.**

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.**

**"Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**

Dean, Neville and Seamus all in one voice yelled to the amusement of all, "We should do that," (Dean) "Every single morning," (Neville) "For the rest of our days," (Seamus) "At Hogwarts." (All)

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way - all over the place.**

"Perfect description of his hair…" Cho Chang mused.

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel - Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

"Where's his joking manner now?" Zabini yelled, causing the rest of the Hufflepuff table to 'Shhh!' him.

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents.**

**His face fell.**

**"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year." "Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy." "All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face.**

**Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin. Two more presents. Is that all right'**

"Spoiled brat!"

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty..."**

A random Ravenclaw looked scandalized. "How stupid can a child be?"

"On a scale from Ravenclaw to Dudley, I'd say Dudley.

**"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

**"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then." Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**

**"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction.**

"He has a name!" Ginny yelled. Then she got up, and stormed off to the hospital wing. As Ginny left, Dumbledore got up and was heard muttering and mouthing things like; "Minister…Lupin…Sirius…Weasleys…Order…Ministry…Invite…"

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.**

"Ugh. Cats." Said a very disgruntled Dean Thomas.

"You might not want to repeat that when McGonagall gets back,"

"Good idea."

**"Now what." said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.**

**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

**"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy." The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there - or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug. "What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne." "On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

**"You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).**

"No Potter!" Malfoy said. "You'd have fun. That is not allowed." Everyone was surprised that Malfoy had decided to back up Potter and it showed on their faces. "What? I can have an opinion, and mine has clearly been wrong. I can admit that…"

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

**"And come back and find the house in ruins." she snarled.**

**"I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.**

**"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... and leave him in the car..."**

"He's not an animal!"

**"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone..." Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying - it had been years since he'd really cried - but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

**"Dinky Duddydums,**

"DINKY DUDDYDUMS! HILARIOUS!"

**don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

**"I... don't... want... him... t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp- spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.**

"Brat!"

**Just then, the doorbell rang - "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

"Can't cry in front of his friends!"

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

"Eeew!"

**"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy - any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

Growls could be heard throughout the hall, though none were as loud as the Gryffindor tables.

**"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly...**

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did.**

"That's just so sad. Adults are supposed to at least listen to what a child has to say. The wrackspurts can addle a brain, but only temporarily. This man is doing it of his own free will!" Luna said. All of her usual dreaminess gone from her voice.

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.**

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses.**

"Just so sad."

**Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.**

"Petunia knows about accidental magic. He shouldn't be punished." Snape said quietly so that only Flitwick on his immediate right could hear.

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls) - The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.**

"Phew."

**On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney.**

The teachers were all surprised. Not even the most advanced wizards and witches in the world had apparated so young, even by accident. Not even Dumbledore. They would have to keep a closer tab on young Mr. Potter with this serious accidental magic.

**The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid- jump.**

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room. While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles.**

"Anyone get the feeling that he hates Harry?" Zabini asked the whole Hall.

"What was your clue? The list or the cupboard?" And angry Cho asked.

**"... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.**

**I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying." Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!" Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

"YES THEY DO!" Shouted half the hall. At that moment, all of the students that had left with the Twins, Lee and Harry came back, besides Harry. McGonagall wasn't back either. Jasmine went up to the staff table and looked Snape right in the eye saying, "Professor, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey need you in the Hospital wing."

Snape just nodded and walked out of the hall. The rest of them went back to their original seats. Hermione took the book back from Lavender.

**I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream." But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon - they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.**

"No, that's us." The new Marauders said in union.

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop. It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.**

"I love Harry's humor!" George said.

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him. They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.**

"This isn't going to last." Hermione and Ron said.

"How do you know?" Some random Slytherin asked.

"We know Harry."

**Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

"See."

The Slytherin just did the most mature thing they could and stuck out there tongue.

**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can - but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.**

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.**

**"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

**"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

**"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself - no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house.**

"Compares himself to a snake." said Umbridge, glad to have something against that attention seeking liar.

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's.**

**It winked.**

"Wha-a-a?" The first years courused as one.

"He's a _parselmouth_." A random Hufflepuff said.

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.**

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: "I get that all the time.**

**"I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying." The snake nodded vigorously.**

**"Where do you come from, anyway." Harry asked.**

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.**

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

**"Was it nice there?" The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil." As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump.**

**"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.**

**"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.**

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished.**

"Why can't he do that in class?" Flitwick asked astonished.

**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.**

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amigo."**

"Who knew that snakes could be polite? I mean, you'd never guess with these snakes..." Fred and George said waving their hands around the Slytherin table.

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

"Parseltongue and Magic!"

"IDIOT!"

"0_o"

**"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go." The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry." Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**

"HE GETS BRANDY AND HARRY GETS STARVED!"

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.**

"True prankster blood." One of the Twins said.

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burn- ing pain on his forehead. This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from.**

"He remembers," Said a morbid Sprout.

**He couldn't remember his parents at all. His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family. Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

The whole hall as one stood up and said; "I'd disagree!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... This has only 2 reviews... I love reveiws... even flames! It lets me know what to work on! The only reason I haven posted The Vanishing Glass... (FWI... I finished it Monday of last week not this week... Last week on the 1st) ... Reviews feed me... If I don't get them... I don't know if people are reading this or just getting to it and back-spacing... if I don't get at least 10 reviews by the end of Sunday the 14th... then I delete... and drama comes into the next many chapters... 10 reviews or more... and I post the 4th chapter pronto.<strong>

**I feed off reviews... PM me if you don't think that it's good to tell me what to change... I will reply to each review either by pm or in the chapter... and If I get at least 20 reviews by the end of the 14th... I will imediantly write Letters from No One and Send it to my Beta the moment it is finished... So... Read...Review...Flame-if-you-want...PM-me...Favorite-Me...Favorite-this...Alert-it...What-ever-you-want...**

**PLEASE! I WILL EVEN GIVE YOU A COOKIE BASKET! SEE? LOOK JUST BELOW!**

**(:****:) (::) (::) (::)**  
><strong>(::) (::) (::) (::)<strong>

**I baked them myself, fresh.**


	4. Intermission

**I am so sorry to all of the people who read my stories, if you delete from favorites or alerts, okay, but, truely, I willl eventually update. This goes for all of my stories. But I have 9th grade math, 8th grade ELAR, 8th grade science, 7th grade Pre Ap History, 7th grade Drama, our school play, 8th grade top select Choir, Soccer three days a night, and then all of my homework.**

** I am so sorry for this inconvienence, I have not and will not abandon ANY of my stories, but I will write over the break every day and hope that I can get some more days to write...**

**But review, give me tips on how to write, and please don't flame, and I will do my best to get my stories updated. Truth and Denile will NEVER be deleted, but will keep going all the way through to the epilogue of TDH.**

**And if any of you are wondering, I made Abigail and Jasmine annoying and all of that on PURPOSE. This is a key part of the whole story of Truth and Denile.**

**I will definently update 'Letters to the Order' on October 24th as I will have nothing better to do that day besides an orthodontist appointment... and I won't be able to talk or eat truely, so... I am really sorry, but I will get them updated soon.**


End file.
